The Bitch with WIFI & The Heir to the Demon
by Tale Finder
Summary: An extension to the scene between Felicity and Nyssa in the final because I loved it so much. Chapter 2 it up! Sara and Nyssa are back on Nanda Parbat and talk about Felicity who is asking to cash in the favor got from the Heir to the Demon in a very unexpected way.
1. Chapter 1

**So the season final was amazing! And the scene between Nyssa and Felicity was just hilarious. I just love both characters very much. And I kind of kept geeking out over those two for days! **

**It took me very long, but I finally managed to finish this piece of writing.**

**Let me know what you think. I'm no native speaker and I'm open for tips.**

**Enjoy!**

**R&R!**

* * *

><p>"I know." She said as she walked down the stairs into the now destroyed Foundry. She didn't even flinch when suddenly guns were pointed at her and her companions.<p>

"Which is why an army is what I have brought." She added with pride. She could clearly see that the people before her were struggling with their current situation. Stress and anxiety was written all over their faces.

"Gees Sara! You could have called before you invited _5..6…7 assassins _down into our top secret lair." A blond woman, with an arrow lying against her shoulder, said looking at Sara.

Nyssa let her eyes drift up and down the glasses wearing blonde , while Oliver asked Sara for the reason of the presence of the league in his lair. The brunette assassin didn't care much about the opinion of Oliver Queen. She came here to help Sara and to get her to come back home with her. But now with this blonde young woman standing in front of her she thought:_" This could get interesting" _

Nyssa stepped forward and looked into the ocean blue eyes of the woman before her.

"I am Nyssa, daughter of Ra's Al Ghul. Heir to the Demon."

Normally this introduction would frighten everyone. What Nyssa didn't expect was the blonde's response.

"Felicity Smoak. MIT class of '09." She said without batting an eyelash or even taking her eyes off of the brunette's. A small smile played around Nyssa's lips. This Felicity Smoak was very interesting.

"Tell me, Felicity Smoak MIT class of '09, what is it you do here? Your attire does not suggest that you're here to fight." Nyssa looked down at Felicity's heels raising an eyebrow.

"Well, as my title suggests. I'm in charge of all the computers, security protocols, tacking Slade and his army... I'm the bitch with WIFI." Felicity grinned at her own joke while Nyssa only nodded: "Interesting"

"So you're the famous Nyssa, Sara's ex-girlfriend, or lover or what do you call it in Arabic? I can see why Sara fell for you. You're very beautiful! I mean, I'm not making a pass at you. It was just an observation. I'm gonna stop talking now! 3..2..1." After counting down Felicity calmed down and smiled nervously at the woman before her. The assassin smiled and this time a real smile.

"Miss Smoak, why has the Arrow not trained you? Or even Sara? I believe you are in a good enough shape. One year within the league and you could fight alongside your friends."

"I think I'll pass. I feel better behind my screens." Felicity admitted.

"As you wish."

"Oh! But I do have a scar! So I'm still kinda a badass"

"How did you get a scar? I thought you did not like to go out into the field"

"Well, yeah I did. But sometimes even I get out. I took a bullet for someone." Felicity said rather proudly. She wanted to impress Nyssa and didn't even know why.

"Felicity Smoak MIT class of '09 takes bullets for other people. I did not expect that. Who was the lucky one you saved?"

"Me" Sara said as she walked back to them. "She saved my life."

Nyssa stepped closer to Felicity with a serious look upon her face.

"You saved the life of someone very important to me. I owe you. You shall ask of me whatever you desire and I will do everything in my power to make it happen."

"It's not nes-"Felicity started but was cut off.

"It is. My honor obliges me to such."

"We should go." Oliver said joining the group "We're headed to _Queen's Consolidated."_

Everybody followed him. At last also Nyssa and her men. Teaming up with these people wasn't so bad after all. Even the Heir to the Demon has been '_smoaked' _like so many before her.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm all for Olicity. But I just can't deny the chemistry between Felicity and Nyssa even though they only shared a few seconds. Nyssa was clearly smitten haha! I think every woman is at least a little bit gay for our lovely Felicity Smoak.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**This was actually supposed to be a one-shot but my friend pushed me to write more. So, this chapter is dedicated to you Tayssir.**

**What I think is pretty cool is that the members of the league are Arabs. I speak Arabic, so I can understand all the names the members have. Ra's al Ghul for example means 'Head of the monster' or 'Head of the Demon'.**

**That's why I won't write Sara's Arabic name **_**ta-er al-sah fer **_** but **_**al tayer al asfer.**_** Because I feel like that's how it should be written to get the right pronunciation. **

**I also changed the rating, just to be safe hehe.**

**Enjoy! **

**R&R.**

* * *

><p>They were back in Nanda Parbat. Everything was normal again. Sara came back and took her old place among her brothers and sisters in the league. And Nyssa had finally her favorite training partner again. She enjoyed sparing with someone as skilled as Sara, besides they knew each other's fighting techniques so well that it was always a challenge to come up with new moves and new techniques to attack. On the way back to Nanda Parbat Nyssa and Sara had the chance to talk about everything that had happened. Sara was finally at peace with what she did and who she was. She chose to come back to the league. She didn't do it because she felt obliged to do so. She was ready to make her own destiny. While she didn't get back together with Nyssa they agreed that they should stay friends. For now. It had been hard for Nyssa to let Sara go but when she saw her on the brink of death the day she took the poison, the Heir to the Demon decided that it was time to let her Canary go. It had been hard on her because even though she was a fearless assassin, once she loved she loved with her whole being.<p>

Soon after their arrival back in the Headquarters the two women took up their old routine. Waking up early for the training. Praying. Waiting for new assignments. It was 7 am when he Heir to the Demon and al Tayer al Asfer headed towards the training room.

"Tell me Sara, how did it feel to be a vigilante?" Nyssa asked while setting up the equipment they needed.

"It felt good you know, helping people…"

"I'm sensing a 'but' there."

Nyssa was right. Sara sighted and continued:

"But I could never shake the feeling that I'm not the hero people believed I am. I just could never let go of the darkness. I thought I was too far gone, too irredeemable to be a hero."

"What changed?" Nyssa looked over at her friend and tried to read her. A small smile crossed the blonde's face.

"Honestly, I think it was Felicity." Sara admitted.

"Felicity Smoak. MIT class of '09." It came out as a whisper. The Heir to the Demon thought back to her acquaintance with the IT-girl.

Felicity Smoak is fearless even if she doesn't believe so herself. As an assassin Nyssa is trained to notice every little detail of her surroundings and she could tell that Felicity was the heart of the group. She kept them together when the Arrow had been ready to give up. Felicity had never lost hope. She held on it until the very end. The Heir to the Demon was impressed by how the young hacker had been willing to step out into the field and help put down Slade Wilson on the front lines, even though Felicity preferred the company of her computers.

"You know, Felicity was the one who never judged me. She never treated me as less. She knew that I went with Oliver despite that he was with Laurel at the time but she came and told me that she was glad that I'm alive. Can you believe that she only knew the bad the bad things about me and still was glad that I'm alive. And then when she learned that I'm a member of the league of assassins she only said that we all have joined clubs we didn't actually want to join." Sara smiled as she remembered the slight awkward yet cute babbling of the young glasses wearing woman. "I really consider her one of my best friends."

"She is quite remarkable this Felicity Smoak." Nyssa stated.

"You like her don't you." Sara was amused.

Defending herself Nyssa said: "No, I do not!"

"Oh stop it Nyssa! I saw how you looked at her when you went all 'I am Nyssa, daughter of blablabla' on her and she didn't even bat an eyelash. You were so smitten!" The blonde grinned. It was rare to see the Heir of the Demon so speechless.

"I-"

"Oh cut the crap Nyssa. You're not the first one to succumb to her adorableness."

"It does not matter Sara. She is in Starling City and I am here. And I believe that I am not worthy of her. She is such an innocent creature and we…I… I am the Heir to the Demon, I am tainted. I am proud of who I am. Do not think that I am doubting myself or what we do. I just believe that it would not work."

Sara was rather shocked as she heard the words coming out of Nyssa's mouth. The brunette had never been so honest, not even in the time they had been together.

"Now let's start training." Nyssa said.

"Maybe your paths will cross again." Sara said before giving up on the topic, for the moment at least.

When they finished training it was already lunch time. They headed out the training room when a man in a black suit approached them.

"Miss al Ghul." He said politely but he looked stressed and tense.

"Yes."

"There's a problem with our computers. Your father is not here so you're the one in command."

"I am coming right away."

The Heir to the Demon walked with the man to the control center closely followed by Sara.

"What's happening here?" She demanded with a strong voice.

"We don't know Miss al Ghul. Everything was working fine when suddenly all the screens went white."

"How is this possible?" Nyssa was starting to get angry.

"I believe we're under attack Miss, Cyber-attack."

"Fix it!" She ordered "Aren't you all experts?!"

"Ahh Nyssa!" Sara pointed at the screens. "I believe this answers your questions."

Nyssa looked up, there was now black writing running through the screens over and over again. Always the same words.

"_Nyssa, daughter of Ra's al Ghul. Heir to the Demon. This is Felicity Smoak. MIT class of '09. I'm cashing in that favor you promised me. Meet me in my apartment in Starling City."_

Nyssa read the message a couple of times before she snapped out of her thoughts and the screens went back to normal.

"Wow." Was all Sara could muster. She dragged Nyssa out into the corridor.

"Felicity sure knows how to make an impression."

"I have to go al Tayer al Asfer." Nyssa said as she started to walk towards her room.

"Nys! Wait! Where are you going?"

"Starling city." The brunette simply replied." I gave my word, so I am going to see Miss Felicity Smoak."

Sara smiled "Go get her!"

"_That's my girl!" _She thought proudly.

Yep, the Heir to the Demon was definitely '_smoaked'._

* * *

><p><strong>It's crazy how Felicity has chemistry with almost everyone! Nyssa al Ghul is such an interesting character, I really hope we'll get to see more of her in season 3! That accent and the way she carries herself! I love her!<strong>

**While this is a Smoaking Demon fanfiction I truly believe that Olicity and Nysara are endgame. They better be!**

**I hope you guys liked it! Please leave some reviews.**

**I'm no native speaker so I really appreciate the help **


End file.
